


You Are My Playground

by silversoul_snow



Series: 30 Days Of JJ Project (and GOT7) [1]
Category: GOT7, JJ Project
Genre: Canon Compliant, Concerts, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, GOT7 FlyInSeoul Concert, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, OT7, Probably failed, basically jaebum's thoughts on not being able to attend the concert, my poor baby, tried to make it sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-01
Updated: 2016-05-01
Packaged: 2018-06-05 15:55:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6711538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silversoul_snow/pseuds/silversoul_snow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Jaebum couldn't attend GOT7's first concert and plots way of escaping from bed rest to attend it.</p><p>And his following thoughts and emotions (and tears.)</p><p>OR AKA the author has too much feels after streaming their first concert. Fly In Soul.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Are My Playground

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Mixing facts and fiction like every fan fiction.  
> GOT7 ain't mine, even though I want them to be.

**You Are My Playground**

 

It happened out of nowhere.

Completely unplanned and completely unexpected.

Jaebum didn't even know such a thing existed until the doctor had told him so.

He had been feeling back pains for the past few weeks but had passed it off simply as overexerting himself. Until the pain got to the point where he couldn't even do simple activities. For example, in the most recent episode of GOT-ing where he had to lie down instead of playing fencing with the kids or refereeing their soccer match.

It wasn't until when he attempted to do a flip and couldn't even complete it did he realize that something was wrong. Thankfully, his members weren't in the practice room to make a fuss. No reason to worry them over something that might be nothing when they were already all high on stress and anticipation for their upcoming concert.

Still, there was a possibility of something being wrong. Jaebum didn't want to take the risk of collapsing halfway during the concert. That would definitely scare his members and fans. With the permission of his manager and swearing Noyoung hyung to secrecy, he took off to the nearest hospital early one morning, decked out in the dullest clothes he could find not to attract any attention.

It was so early that Jaebum barely needed to wait before someone escorted him into the medical room. An hour and a CT scan later, he walked out with a nervous heart and jittery hands. Part of him wished that he hadn't gone to the doctor. Then he wouldn't have to deliver such heartbreaking news.

Herniated disc.

A slipped disc.

Rest for a few weeks at least - in other words, _no_ dancing.

He didn't want to tell JYP PD-nim about it, but he knew he should. Jaebum didn't need the CEO to inform him what was going to happen. When the doctor gave him the news, he had expected it.

Im Jaebum could not take part in GOT7's first concert in Seoul.

JYP PD-nim had reassured him that the company would inform his fans for him. The fans would understand. They would be worried, yes, but they would understand. Health was the most important thing for any human, including idols.

Jaebum wasn't that worried about the fans. He knew they would understand. At least he hoped they would. He felt guilty, so so guilty knowing that IGOT7s were looking forward to GOT7's first concert. So was he. But they would be alright.

His members, on the other hand, would be a different story. Jaebum had backed out from dinner with Mark's parents a few nights before, enduring the elder's disappointed yet worried gaze. He had suspected then something was wrong but didn't bring it up to his members. Jinyoung and Mark had caught on that something was wrong, but they didn't press Jaebum further when he said everything was fine. Still, the dongsaengs had noticed that the hyungs weren't as playful as they should be at the dinner and it had affected the entire mood.

Jaebum felt guilty for that too.

And now, he had to tell his members that he wouldn't be able to stand on stage with them. Especially Jinyoung. Oh, _Jinyoung_. His other half. To whom he had promised back in 2012, that one day, they would have a concert of their own.

And they would.

Except, Jaebum wouldn't be there with them.

 

Noyoung hyung was a blessing. Having been with Jaebum since JJ Project era, he volunteered to be the one to tell his members the news. Jaebum agreed to it a little too quickly.

It might be a cowardly thing to do, pushing the responsibility onto someone else when he should be the one to tell his members. But Jaebum didn't think that he could look at his members' faces right now.

The drive back to the dorm passed way too quickly for his liking. The minute Jaebum stepped through the gate; the members immediately pounced on him. It was only the look of his face which stunned them for a few seconds that allowed him to push past them and lock himself in his room. Never mind that he was sharing a room with Jackson.

Jaebum leaned against the door, before remembering that it was a bad idea. He wasn't allowed to stand for extended periods of time, or lie against a hard surface. Dancing and doing flips were definitely out of the question. He needed to wear a back brace at all times and limit any activities that would stretch his back muscles to a minimum. Lethargically, he pulled himself up and dropped himself onto the bed gently, lying on his stomach per doctor's orders. Reaching over, he grabbed a pillow and covered his head with it.

He didn't want to hear his members' reactions when Noyoung hyung delivered the news.

The pillow wasn't as soundproof as he would have liked it to be. Jaebum could still hear the outcry which immediately died down before murmurs began. Biting his lip, he pushed his face further into the bed, willing himself not to cry. He shouldn't cry. Wouldn't cry. _Couldn't_ cry. He was the leader after all.

A knock on the door came, which Jaebum ignored. He didn't want to deal with the guilt on seeing the sorrow and sadness on his member's face. They wouldn't pity him, knowing that that would break him more than anything else.

"Jaebum hyung?"

Great. Just the one person he really _really_ didn't need to see now.

Soft hands removed the pillow from his head and rested against his back, rubbing small circles on his skin.

"Hyung."

Jaebum turned to look at the dark eyes of Jinyoung, before closing and turning away.

"Sorry. Fuck. I'm so sorry." He wasn't crying. Nope. Those little things gathering in his eyes weren't tears. Not at all.

"Oh hyung. Oh no. No, no. Don't apologize. It's not your fault." Jinyoung gathered the leader up in his arms, rocking the other back and forth like a baby.

"It is. I screwed up my back and can't perform with you guys. With you." Jaebum sniffed, as he tried to push away from the younger's chest but he found himself held firmly.

More hands came around him, as he felt the other members joining in the impromptu hug.

"It's ok hyung. It's not your fault." Youngjae's voice drifted past his ears, and he felt arms tightening around him.

"Don't blame yourself, Jaebum ah," Mark said in English. Jaebum leaned back to rest against the other's body.

He felt the top of his head getting wet and tilted his head up to look at Jackson's teary eyes.

"You idiot. Why are you crying? Don't cry." He said, reaching out his hands to dry the younger's tears. Jinyoung had loosened his hold enough that Jaebum could turn in the other's arms and draw Jackson into a hug.

"Because it's not fair. It shouldn't have to happen to you. You of all people don't deserve them."

Oh, Jackson. The young man was the most emphatic of all the GOT7 members.

"You really don't hyung. Not when you have sacrificed so many things for us, like schedules." Jackson sobbed.

Oh.

Jaebum didn't realize that they knew that he gave up certain schedules for other members. They needed more screen time than him after all. Amongst the other stuff that he had done for them.

"Don't cry Jackson ah. I'll be okay. You guys will do great. Oh no, Jackson. Please don't cry for hyung." He reassured him, not knowing what to say. No one deserved this. Jaebum wouldn't wish it on any idol to miss out on their first concert. But it had happened to him. And he had to deal with it.

Sniffling noises came from across the room. Jaebum looked up to see the two maknaes standing at the doorway, looking somewhat lost. The leader allowed Youngjae to tug Jackson out of his arms before opening them. Without needing any other prompt, the two younger males rushed towards him.

Jaebum gulped in nervousness.

Were they going to jump on him?

Surprisingly, Yugyeom and Bambam stopped just before him. Instead, they settled themselves gently into his arms. "Sorry hyung. That we didn't notice you were hurting." They mumbled into his shoulders. Jaebum felt his shirt getting wet, but he didn't mind.

"It's not your fault. Don't cry. Your eyes will be puffy for tomorrow's performance." Right. They still had to perform Shinhwa's This Love on M!Countdown tomorrow. Jaebum glanced up Jinyoung, feeling somewhat bewildered. He was unsure how he went from the role of being comforted by the younger boys, to being the one that was comforting them. Jinyoung caught the look and smiled, mouthing ‘Leader ssi' at Jaebum.

It was a tight squeeze, a really tight squeeze, but they managed to somehow fit seven growing boys onto a bed meant for two. While Jaebum had been consoling the maknaes, Jackson and Mark had taken the opportunity to push the two beds together. And they laid there, falling asleep together, seven boys tangled as one.

(They had to push Jinyoung off later though. The actor had a premiere that he had to attend due to his recent new movie.

It took almost all five members to shove Jinyoung out of the door and promise him yes we will take care of Jaebum hyung so _just go Jinyoung ah. You're going to be late! Manager hyung is going to kill you_! Jaebum could only watch from where he had been confined to on the bed.)

 

While Jaebum did console the other members that it was going to be alright, that didn't mean that he believed it himself. Jinyoung found him locked in the toilet the next morning, staring at his phone with teary eyes.

"Jaebum hyung?" The younger asked, sliding down the wall to sit on the floor next to him. He made sure to lock the toilet door behind him, sensing that this was something that Jaebum wouldn't want the maknae line to walk in on.

Jaebum leaned into Jinyoung's side gratefully, drawing strength from the silent presence. The dancer kept quiet, giving the leader time to compose his thoughts.

"The fans." Jaebum finally whispered.

"What about them? Are you scared of disappointing them? They understand, hyung." Jinyoung reached out to grab hold of Jaebum's hand, stroking the back of it.

"Fans are refunding their tickets because I wouldn't be attending." He had been scrolling through his SNS and came upon that news. Those fans shouldn't be doing that. There were still six other members performing. It wasn't fair to his members that some of the seats would be empty just because Jaebum wasn't there.

"Oh." There was nothing Jinyoung could say to dispel the guilt in Jaebum's heart. He felt saddened at the news but knew that they could do nothing about it.

Instead, they sat there in the toilet, letting the news wash over them like a dead weight. The duo only left when Mark knocked on the door, requesting for them to come out because he had to wash up.

Jaebum wasn't sure how he was going to deal with this. Sure he would heal up and be strong, but this entire experience would leave an emotional scar on him. It was the biggest milestone in GOT7's journey, and Jaebum couldn't experience it.

That would be the biggest regret of his life, to not be able to perform at GOT7's first ever concert. And how he had failed both his fans and his members.

A tight squeeze on his hand drew him out of his thoughts, and he turned to see Jinyoung smiling at him. The younger dropped a kiss on his head lightly and tugged him back into his previous position. It was almost as if Jinyoung had guessed what he had been thinking and was reassuring him that it wasn't his fault. Not in the slightest.

They would be okay.

It didn't escape Jaebum's attention later that day that his members kept him away from social media.

(Jackson, Bambam, and Youngjae did make sure to tell him that #GetWellSoonJB and #StayStrongGOT7 were trending on Twitter.)

 

But, another problem soon arose. It was too late to change either the choreography of ‘This Love' or any choreographies for the concert to fit the new number of people performing. GOT7 were to perform as six and leave Jaebum's space empty.

Jaebum watched from the waiting room instead while his members danced on stage. ‘This Love' had a manly concept. While ‘If You Do' had the same concept, at the same time they were drastically different. They had done a boyish-manly concept for that song but ‘This Love', like Bambam said, required an actual manly concept. Shinhwa's members had been about the mid-thirties when they performed the song. GOT7 had only four members that were of legal age.

And just _barely_.

Still, he was proud of his members. Especially Bambam. The younger was famous for being cute. For a while when they were practicing the song, Jaebum had been afraid that Bambam would have problems achieving the masculine concept. Bambam proved his worries wrong.

The performance passed without any problem. Jaebum felt pride at how calmly and cooly GOT7 had pulled off the performance even though he wasn't there. He wouldn't brag or anything that his presence caused a huge difference, but Jaebum knew how hard it was to perform a choreography without the intended number of people.

His members had made it obvious that he was there though. By leaving his spot empty in every single formation. Between Jackson and Bambam during's Yugyeom's solo part. Or in the beginning, when there was a distinct space in the middle of the formation.

 

The night came and passed, and it was the day of the concert.

Jaebum had been advised by both JYP PD-nim and the doctor to stay at home and rest. But he couldn't do that. Even if he couldn't be with his members on stage, he still had to be there. And so it took a great deal of convincing and persuasion, to let JYP PD-nim and Noyoung hyung agree to let him go.

His members, once again, were another story. They would _always_ be a different story.

While they would love to have him there, they were more adamant on making him rest.  They only conceded when Jaebum pulled the leader card, something that he almost had never done before. He had to promise them again and again that he would sit down quietly and not dance at all.

Not like he actually needed their permission anyway. Jaebum knew that he would still turn up at the concert, with or without anyone's permission. But it felt better to let them know beforehand in case they started freaking out during the concert when they spotted him.

Both Jackson and Mark left encouraging messages for him on their Instagram.  Jinyoung did something similar during his speech at the red carpet. Jaebum didn't need to read those to know his members' thoughts though. They had shown him enough by making sure that he was still included in the concert discussions.

He had to admit that it was a smart move from them, to reassure the fans indirectly that they would be alright.

 

The hour before the concert was hectic. Everyone was running around making sure that the GOT7 members all had their microphones and everything was alright. Mark almost tore his costume by practicing a flip, to which he was immediately confined to the chair. Jinyoung nearly spilled water over his microphone. Bambam almost ruined his makeup by fidgeting due to nerves. Youngjae hit his head against the clothes rack by accident. Yugyeom almost tripped a stylist over because of his long legs. Jackson practically destroyed the room by bouncing around from nervousness and excitement.

But Jaebum didn't know this.

An hour before the concert, he was in a black tinted van outside the venue, watching the fans buying merchandise and taking pictures with their standees. He saw quite a few of his members' parents but couldn't say Hi to them, not wanting to see the disappointment on their faces. Besides, he was waiting for Noyoung hyung to come back to sneak him into the concert venue. He knew that the fans would spot him almost immediately once he was out of the van. But he would rather that experience come later than now.

A girl walked past the van holding an ‘Im Jaebum' banner, and his heart swelled, knowing that his fans were still coming to watch GOT7 even though he wasn't performing.

Two security guards quickly escorted him to his seat. IGOT7s had caught sight of him, judging by their screams, gasps, and chants of ‘Jaebum oppa' but he was gone too soon for them to take a picture. The news that Jaebum was at the concert spread like wildfire. Soon, he had fans turning in their seats to look in his general direction.

"Still so famous even off stage." A chuckle came in broken Korean, and Jaebum turned to look at Mark's dad sitting next to him. He moved to bow but was stopped by the other.

"Thank you so much for looking after Mark for us." He said, reaching over to hug Jaebum.

"Not at all. Mark's precious to me. I'm sorry for not being able to attend the dinner with you." Papa Tuan gave him an understanding smile.

Any reply that Papa Tuan might have given him was cut off when the lights went out, and red beams of light started darting around the concert hall.

Jaebum's heart sped up and his fists clenched.

His boys were coming.

 

And they were _amazing_.

It was a really different experience, watching them from the seats but Jaebum could see why girls would go crazy for the six members on stage. Mark did a brilliant job in leading the members in the greetings. They were only eight songs in when he could see the fans crying already. Maybe performing Playground after This.Star hadn't been the best idea.

(Jaebum wouldn't admit that he was in tears the minute his members stepped up onto the stage.)

The fan chants were just simply out of this world. He was touched at how his members left his spot empty, and the fans filled it by singing his parts in the songs. IGOT7s were truly amazing.

And Mark, that bastard, calling the lightstick Im Jae Bong.

Then came the song that he was most worried about.

1:31 am.

Youngjae's and his duet.

He watched the fans burst into tears over and over again every time the camera zoomed in on his empty white chair when it was his part. Jaebum felt so apologetic towards Youngjae. He remembered how excited the younger had been for their duet. It had been the only thing he talked about for days when they were informed of it. And now, he had to perform it alone.

His throat choked up when Youngjae's voice broke during the song. He couldn't help but gasp listening to the lyrics. The younger had changed the verses. Youngjae had changed the words for him.

He sang the song brilliantly, despite only have a voice recording as his partner. Jaebum couldn't be any prouder of the younger.

GOT7 killed all the performances, and he almost wept at the messages his members sent him. They never once stopped mentioning his name, and Jinyoung. His dear Jinyoung. Who wore JB's name tag on top of his own. And said that without Jaebum hyung on stage, he felt nervous. Jaebum understood that. Ever since the audition, they had always been on the stage together. And this was the first time that Jinyoung was on stage without him. It was then he realized how much his members loved him.

 

Jaebum was slightly apprehensive when Noyoung hyung told him it was his cue to go upstage. He initially hadn't been planning on showing his face at all but had decided that he wanted to at least stand on stage with his members once. He had dropped the bomb on them just a few minutes before the concert began. As such, he wasn't exactly sure of how his members would react or how this part of the concert would go.

And now, standing in front of the green ocean that he finally got to see from the stage, Jaebum couldn't help but apologize for not being able to perform and promising to come back with a healthier body. He promised himself that he would take more notice of his health in the future. If not for himself, then for his members and the fans. Because they deserved at least that much.

IGOT7's surprise present to them left them in tears, especially when the fans sang Confession Song. Jaebum had cried the last time they sang Playground. It didn't surprise him that his eyes became teary at the end of the video that showed all their achievements. They had come a long way.

As seven, they bowed towards the fans. Jaebum brushed off Jackson's hand on his chest and bowed 90 degrees, ignoring his back which was screaming in pain at the mere action. When he had straightened back up, he was immediately confronted by a worried Jackson hissing are you crazy in his ear. And catching Jinyoung's furious gaze, he knew that he would get it from the members when the concert was over.

But it was worth it.

To show his gratitude and appreciation for GOT7 and IGOT7s.

They did the GOT7 jjai, Mark inclining his head at Jaebum for the younger to lead them. "Cool and chic leader ssi." He teased as they got into the circle.

As much as GOT7 loved having their leader on stage, they were also anxious to get him off the stage and off his feet. The scene of their great and brave leader holding his back didn't rest well with them. Jaebum found himself being pushed towards Noyoung hyung by Yugyeom and Youngjae, before being made to promise to meet them back in the waiting room.

Like he would be anywhere else.

 

The members stumbled back into the dorm, and Jaebum fell into the familiar role of the leader in ordering them to wash up, eat then sleep. All from his position on the sofa. That felt slightly weird.

The first day had gone well. A lot better than what Jaebum had expected. It was eye-opening to experience it from the audience indeed. Though he would prefer to experience from the stage indeed.

It was still too early to celebrate though, not when they still have another concert tomorrow. Jaebum's members obeyed his orders obediently. He made sure that everyone, especially the maknaes, was all clean and fed before allowing Jackson to drag him back towards their room.

No sooner did Jaebum lie down on his bed did the door open, and he found himself being squashed in the middle of six other boys. This was the common occurrence every night leading up to the concert since Noyoung hyung had delivered the news to his members. They were mindful of his back though, and so Jaebum had the most comfortable spot amongst all. Well, comfortable as comfortable could be with Jinyoung's arms around him, Mark's head against him, Yugyeom's long legs intertwined with his, Jackson's knees against his, Youngjae's head on his arm and was that Bambam's feet digging into his hip?

Well, they were his boys, and Jaebum wouldn't change that for anything else in the world.

 

The second concert was more nerve-wracking and yet less at the same time. Less because the members had pulled off one successfully, and they could do it again. More because of this time, their parents were here. Jaebum's parents, Mark's parents, Bambam's mother, and his sister, Youngjae's parents, and his niece and cousin, Yugyeom's parents, Jinyoung's parents were all here. Except for Jackson's parents but they had spent three hours calling them in the morning at the dorm before being chased by Noyoung hyung into the car.

This time, Jaebum had sat through his members' pre-concert preparations, as per their request.

"They were completely lost without you," Jinyoung told him. Smartly, the younger chose not to inform the leader of all the near-disasters that happened yesterday as he knew the other would freak out.

He made sure that none of the fans saw him today as he wanted it to be a surprise for the fans. Jinyoung would say something really vague on Jaebum not being here because he had something wrong with him. However, the statement would be vague enough for the fans to interpret it in any way that they wanted.

Youngjae's stage was brilliant and MarkJin, and JackYugBam's performances were breathtaking. Jaebum could still remember the little argument Jackson and Bambam had over naming the song YOLO or We Only Live Once. (Jackson won. Naturally.)

The girl group dances were the same as yesterday's but today's reaction was more dramatic. Maybe that was because this time he was observing the reactions of the members' parents instead of the fans. The fans had burst out into screams when his members appeared in dresses. Jaebum remembered how the dance teacher had to give up their first dance lesson for the girl group dance. The members couldn't stop laughing when they caught sight of each other's reflection in the mirror.

It didn't help that it was a dance studio and the walls were all mirrors. 

Jinyoung's parents kept laughing at their son doing aegyo, and Youngjae's dad fell off his chair in laughter when Bambam fell onto him in the VCR. And their mouths instantly dropped open when GOT7 appeared as girls. Jaebum sat back in his seat with a smirk. His boys could do any concepts. Including the girl groups.

He did tear, again, when Jackson and Bambam led the fans in chanting ‘Im Jaebum' during his part in Just Right.

Jaebum was led onto the stage like yesterday. This time, the screams were even louder since the fans were under the impression that he wasn't there. He couldn't help apologizing once more though, towards the green ocean on how sorry he was. His apology and heartfelt speech were cut slightly short when his members started pressing him to take a group picture with them.

It was a good thing though since Jaebum was about to start crying any moment.

The fans were a godsend, as always. They chose to sing Forever Young to GOT7. Jaebum made a mental note to stop adding more sad songs to new albums; else he would cry every time their fans picked a new song to sing to them. IGOT7s went crazy when he decided that it was alright to sing just a little, and the pinch on his thigh from Mark was worth seeing the fans wave their lightsticks madly.

He had been forced into wearing the Fly shirt by Jinyoung since _but hyung! It's like you've have been on stage with us all along!_

 _Which you have. Just in spirit._ (That was from Jackson, of course.)

The picture came out more than alright. 

It came out beautiful.

(He did get screamed at by Jinyoung and Youngjae for kneeling down on the stage for the picture later after the concert when he wasn't supposed to. But looking at the picture, he was glad that he did. And Bambam told him so too.)

 

The concert ended up on an entirely satisfying note. It hurt Jaebum though, watching his members cry on stage and not being able to do anything to comfort them. Mark and Jackson did a great job on looking after the younger members. Jaebum had been worried about Youngjae. The younger got emotional the minute he had left the stage, but Jackson had managed to calm him down.

"So? How did we do?" Jinyoung asked, glancing up from his position on the bed. Jaebum felt that GOT7 should open up a yoga class, with all the seemingly impossible positions they kept achieving by squeezing seven boys on a bed meant for two.

"Hmm? You guys were brilliant." He replied through a mouthful of Yugyeom's hair.

"It didn't felt like our first concert though," Youngjae confessed suddenly, blinking sleep from his eyes.

"Why not?" Did something go wrong that he didn't know about? Jaebum frowned as he absent-mindedly stroked someone's hair. He suspected that it might be Mark's head.

"Because hyung wasn't there with us." Bambam was the one who replied instead.

"What did management say about you performing at the overseas concert?" Jackson kicked Yugyeom gently. The younger was tickling his feet with a feather that he had gotten out of nowhere.

"It all depends on how fast my back heals, but it's currently looking optimistic." He hoped that he could perform at those concerts. As much as he loved watching his members perform, he would rather be up there with them.

"Im Jaebum. You are now confined to bed rest until you heal. I am exerting my authority as the eldest in GOT7." Mark mumbled in a stern voice somewhere to his left.

"And I second that. As the umma of the group." Jinyoung's voice came from behind.

"And I third that. As… as… as the fashionista of the group."

"Yah. What the hell was that? That doesn't count for anything at all!"

"Yes, it does!"

"No, it doesn't!"

A pillow fight soon started between Yugyeom and Bambam, which soon spread to the maknae line plus Jackson when they got involved in the crossfire.

"So. Honestly. How was it?" Jinyoung asked as Mark, and he flanked their leader on the bed.

"Honestly? It was shit. I wanted to be on stage with you guys." Jaebum confessed.

"You will be next time," Mark said as he and Jinyoung wrapped their leader up in a hug.

"Aww, that's no fair," Bambam complained from where he was being pinned under Yugyeom and Jackson. "How come I don't get a hug?"

Jinyoung stuck out a tongue at the younger before compliantly moving to make more room for the other four.

And between six sweaty, sticky bodies and limbs crashing into everywhere except his back, which his members were extra protective of, Jaebum felt like he was home.

 

**Author's Note:**

> The rest of the drabbles will officially be uploaded on June 1st. I just had too many feels from the concert, you know?  
> Betaed - 09/05/2017


End file.
